elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Halion (Shivering Isles)
|Base ID = }} Halion is an Altmer bard who resides the settlement of Hale in the Shivering Isles. Halion is a poet by trade, even going so far as only speaking in rhyme. Halion carries his key, a quill and a cheese wheel. He may carry scrolls and a small amount of gold. When spoken to, Halion have information and rumors on most every event, item, location, and person of note in the Shivering Isles. Dialogue Basic *''"I just thought you'd like to know, I'm overjoyed to bid you hello."''-When for spoken to for the first time. *''"I bid you greetings and cheer, with the grace of a noble stallion. You seem to be of fine temper and wit, says the poet known as Halion."'' *''"As I look upon your face, you remind me of a summer's day. Of a distant and secret place not so far away."'' *''"It's time to say goodbye, I'm sorry I must fly."'' Main quest related dialogue *''"A door has opened to the Realm, and a single man steps through. Will he come to us full of lies, or will his intentions be true?"'' *''"The great guardian is dead and gone, his spirit passed away. I wonder if the stranger and I shall cross paths soon some day."'' *''"The Resonator sings again, drawing strangers near. Protecting us, our lives, our homes, and all that we hold dear."'' *''"The cup of Thadon is back in hand, a vessel full of dew. It seems someone helped him find it, someone who is new."'' *''"Once again, the Lady Syl strikes hard among her own. Her paranoia hasn't faded, in fact it's greatly grown."'' *''"The burning flame of the Great Torch casts a peaceful glow, but will the flame stay ablaze or will it one day go?"'' *''"The circle has completed, the Ritual has been done. A new leader sits upon the throne, the royal post is won."'' *''"The Knights have returned with a vengeance, their blades stained with blood. Who will be able to stop them, to stem this deadly flood?"'' *''"Stronger than ever, and ever before. The new Gatekeeper is the ultimate ward."'' *''"The Madgod's army has returned, their weapons primed to slay. Could this mean our downfall, or will we win the day?"'' *''"The Mad One has vanished from the Isles, fear sits heavy on the brow. All our hopes go with one, but can he save us now?"'' *''"Now the day has ended, the battle has been won. A new day dawns on the Isles, the past has been undone."'' Poems about New Sheoth *"When the sun has left the sky, to the Choosy Beggar I would fly." *"At Common Treasures you can find enough bits and bobs to last all of time." *"To the Missing Pauldron you should go for superior armor to thwart your foe." *"If you're hungry to read a lustful story, find Sontaire at Books of Bliss and check her inventory." *"To Cutter's in Crucible you should go for bladed weapons to thwart your foe." *"In Crucible you'll find a place, a museum with all manner of things. A reward you'll get if to this place something strange and new you bring." *"If spells and magic are what you seek, head to Earil's Mysteries and take a peek." *"Something lost upon the ground? It's likely to show up at Ahjazda's Things Found." *"If at Sickly Bernice's Taphouse you wish to drink, take a moment to stop and think." *"If Madness Ore or Amber you should unearth, bring them to New Sheoth to discover their worth." *"At this place though you may be, if you look you won't find me." *"They say books aren't all Sontaire will sell, but I'm not one to kiss and tell." *"If its spells you seek, this place supplies, use Earil's for all your magic buys." *"When shopping there search every nook, you never know what you'll find until you look." Poems about nature *''"Beware the vicious Scalon for it carries dread disease. If this foe bites you, then stay away from me please."'' *''"Fear the woody Gnarl, the tree that walks and creeps. If you strike them with a spell, the magic it will keep."'' *''"Be wary of the Shambles, its bones in disarray. Don't stand too close when they die... explode into frost they may."'' *''"Steer clear of the Atronach whose skin is made of flesh. Just when you think they'll be dead, they end up nice and fresh."'' *''"Avoid the noxious Elytra, its stinger filled with bane. One dose of this in your blood and your life begins to wane."'' *''"Evade the horrid Hunger, the Madgod's favorite pet. If your strength lies in your use of shock, you've just increased its threat."'' *"Keep far from the Grummite with skin a greenish-jet. If your paths should accidentally cross, don't ever get it wet." *''"Abhor the ugly Baliwog and its entire kin alike. The best place for this horrid thing is upon a pointed pike.'' *''"Skinned hounds are by far the most nasty dogs around. The best place for these poison-loving pups is six feet underground."'' *''"The Heretic is a misguided man whose belief has gone astray. Steal a robe from their back and among them you can stay."'' *''"The Zealot is a misguided man whose belief has gone astray. Steal a robe from their back and among them you can stay."'' *''"The obelisks like glass towers tall stood silent until today. "Stay away from them lest you won't come back," is what the people say."'' *''"Run for your life and hide your head, the Knights of Order have returned. These soulless beings know naught else but death and now we all shall burn."'' Quest related poems *''"If your journey takes you to Vitharn, beware its undead hosts. From what I hear the place is a tomb, and the only thing there are ghosts."'' *''"If your journey takes you to the settlement Hale be sure to speak with Pyke. He is a most unusual knight, whose story you might like."'' *''"Of the bumbling thief by the name of Brithaur of this I can only say. The man named Earil who owns a shop wishes he would go away."'' *''"If you happen upon a lonely soul who goes by the name of Hirrus, take his word as truth be told, I'm afraid he is deadly serious."'' *''"If you ever find yourself in Highcross, to Mirili you should speak. It isn't treasure that she wants, it's knowledge that she seeks."'' *''"In Crucible you'll find a place, a museum with all manner of things. A reward you'll get if to this place something strange and new you bring."'' *''"Of Fellmoor I can say only this; you should keep far away. Any other place but that dismal town I'd recommend you stay."'' *There is a man in Bliss who feels his doom comes soon. Some say he's wrong and others say he's right, but I say he's a loon." *''"In Crucible lives poor Bernice, she's sick I think you'll find. But is it really illness, or is it all just in her mind?"'' *''"Of Tove in Bliss I tell you this, there's something that she desires. She builds and builds and builds all night until her weary bones retire."'' *''"There is an Orc in Crucible who's deathly afraid of cats. Can you believe such a hulking brute would be scared of something like that?"'' *''"Ahjazda in Crucible believes the world is ending. She seeks all sorts of items to weather the storm portending."'' *''"If you find a special Fork to Big-Head you should go. He isn't the sharpest blade in the drawer; you have more smarts within your toe."'' *''"There is a place in the Isles that goes by the name Split. If you think everyone there is unique, you don't know the half of it."'' Others *''"From these strange ores they can make gear: armor and weapons, or so I hear."'' *''"Forever foes the ghosts can't thwart, they fight for control of their long dead fort."'' *''"Pyke has a new love in Hale, a woman named Zoe Malene. Will they ever find true happiness and, if so, until when?"'' *''"A man with pockets as deep as a cave whom everyone wishes would just go away!"'' *''"Of Hirrus I can only say this, he wouldn't feel that way if he lived in Bliss."'' *''"Smart she is, or so they say, eyes as sharp as keen as a blade."'' *''"Knick-knacks and bric-a-brac, once you go you're sure to go back."'' *''"Of this place I know you'll agree, the residents there live without glee."'' *''"Thinks his house will collapse in a heap, this foolish man can't even sleep."'' *''"She seeks a cure to calm her ills and will gladly reward gold to pay your bills."'' *''"It's said he seeks nothing but calipers and tongs and builds all night whilst he sings silly songs."'' *''"They say his fear of cats extends to the Khajiit, or pretty much anything with furry paws for feet."'' *''"Protection does this woman seek in items of magic both strong or weak."'' *''"This Fork he'll seek while he's still able, sadly the Fork is a flimsy fable."'' *''"These people split in two are sad but such is the will of the god who's mad."'' Appearances * de:Halion (Shivering Isles) fr:Halion (Shivering Isles) ru:Халион (Shivering Isles) Category:Shivering Isles: Mania Characters Category:Shivering Isles: Hale Characters